Lunar Eclipse Festival
by Lee Minry
Summary: Saat Sungmin menghadiri Lunar Eclipse Festival bersama teman-temannya, ia menemukan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun. "Apa kau takut padaku sekarang?"/ KyuMin as Always/ Yaoi/ Gaje/ Typo(s)/ Happy KyuMinDay/ Review Juseyo/ Enjoy


**LUNAR ECLIPSE!**

 **Disclameir :**

 **Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu**

 **Cast : KYUMIN and Friends**

 **Warn : YAOI, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thema 1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy all~**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Welcome to Lunar Eclipse Festival'**

Sungmin tersenyum melihat spanduk super besar yang terpasang di pintu masuk Namsan Tower. Ia menoleh menatap teman-temannya yang berjalan sangat santai.

"Cepattt!" teriaknya tidak sabar.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya. "Anak kecil," cibirnya yang dihadiahi gusakan rambutnya oleh Donghae. Sedangkan pemuda satu lagi hanya tersenyum tipis tak semangat.

Merasa tidak sabar, Sungmin kembali menghampiri teman-temannya, menyeret tangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Kyu, ayo! Tetap di belakangku. Jangan sampai terpisah. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i, Ha'i." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa. Kata-kata itu pantasnya tersemat untuk Sungmin sendiri.

Mereka pun telah melewati pintu masuk. Mereka berempat harus berjuang untuk sampai puncak. Jika di keadaan biasanya, itu bukan hal yang sulit. Namun sekarang berbeda. Namsan Tower sudah di padati pengunjung dari tadi sore. Jika saat weekend Namsan Tower selalu padat. Kali ini, berlipat-lipat padatnya.

Tentu saja itu karena Namsan Tower menjadi penyelenggara untuk menyaksikan fenomena alam yang jarang terjadi. Gerhana bulan yang akan di ikuti oleh Supermoon. Fenomena itu terakhir terjadi pada tahun 1982 dan para ahli astronomi memprediksi fenomena tersebut tidak akan terjadi lagi sampai tahun 2033.

Akhirnya, mereka mendapatkan tempat yang strategis. Tentu saja dengan perjuangan yang tidak mudah dan beberapa kali terhimpit.

"Ah, aku ingin membeli cola. Tapi melihat kerumunan orang-orang ini... ahh, harusnya aku membelinya sebelum kemari." Gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Hihihih..." Sungmin terkikik. "Permohonanmu terkabul." Sungmin mengambil tas punggung (miliknya) yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun. Jemarinya lincah saat membuka isi tas.

"Huwooooooooo." Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun terpana dengan isi tas Sungmin. Ada dua botol cola besar plus gelas plastik, cemilan-cemilan, mulai dari cemilan ringan dan berat, tak lupa disana juga ada kain untuk alas mereka duduk.

"Oohh, itu kenapa tasmu sangat berat. Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?" sindir Kyuhyun. Sungmin malah menunjukan senyum lebarnya. "Siapa yang pesan cola tadi?" Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengacungkan tangannya.

Malam semakin larut, tapi penampakan gerhana bulan belum terjadi. Sungmin sangat antusias. Ia sibuk memasang kamera untuk merekam kejadian itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mereka berdua malah sibuk saling merayu satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan ketiga pemuda itu, Kyuhyun tampak tak nyaman, sangat gelisah.

"Yosh sudah siap," seru Sungmin. Ia melihat jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi." Ia menoleh. "Mana Kyuhyun?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun ikut mengedarkan pandangannya. "Bukankah tadi dia ada bersama kita?" kata Donghae.

"Ah, kemana dia? Gerhana bulan akan segera mulai." Sungmin cemberut. "Mungkin dia ke toilet?" ucap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mencari dimana letak toilet, namun di keruman orang-orang, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun. "Ah itu dia," serunya. "Eunhyuk-ah, tolong nanti rekam ya. Aku akan menyusul Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk hanya berdehem.

"Kau jangan sampai hilang," celetuk Donghae. Yang dibalas deathglare oleh Sungmin. "Aku sudah besar!" gerutunya, lalu pergi. Hah, dia harus kembali berusaha untuk berhimpit-himpitan dengan orang-orang.

Dengan penuh perjuangan Sungmin berhasil masuk ke gedung tempat kereta gantung. Ia menatap ke langit. Gerhana bulan sudah dimulai. Ia harus cepat-cepat menemukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat siluet Kyuhyun dari dalam kereta gantung. Ia menjaga langkah kakinya, perlahan mendekat, dan...

"Disini kau rupanya!" serunya.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Sungmin, namun ia bertahan pada posisinya membelakangi pemuda itu. "Jangan mendekat."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sungmin tidak mengerti. Sungmin adalah orang yang saat dilarang ia malah semakin menantang.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat."

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Sungmin! Aku mohon. Jangan mendekat. Dan bisakah kau meninggalkan ku sendiri?"

Tak tahan dengan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan berani menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membalikan tubuh tinggi pemuda itu.

"Yak! Kau-" seketika Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Bruk!

Lututnya terasa sangat lemas, hingga tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lebih lama. Sungmin terduduk di lantai. Ia masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Kyuhyun.

Benarkah itu Kyuhyun?

Mata Kyuhyun hitam, bukan seperti sekarang, coklat keemasan. Dan Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun memiliki gigi yang bagus dan rapi. Ia selalu senang melihat Kyuhyun tertawa dan memperlihatkan giginya itu. Tapi sekarang, Sungmin melihat ada sepasang taring di gigi Kyuhyun. Sungmin bersumpah, Kyuhyun tidak memiliki taring sebelumnya. Ya Tuhan, Sungmin sungguh bingung. Kyuhyun yang saat ini ia lihat, dia seperti seorang...

Vampir!

"AKHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Sungmin tersentak kaget melihat Kyuhyun tengah mengeluarkan emosinya. Setelah puas mengeluarkan emosinya. Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Sungmin.

"Sungmin lihat aku," bisiknya.

Perlahan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Hehe, co-cosplay yang bagus. Kau seperti vampir sungguhan." Sungmin tertawa sumbang. "Dari mana kau dapatkan softlens seperti itu. Dan lihat, hahah... kau punya taring. Daebak!" Sungmin mengarahkan jemarinya pada mulut Kyuhyun. "Seperti taring asli-akh.."

Jarinya terluka.

"Sungmin."

Sungmin menatap jarinya. "Bagaimana bisa jarilku terluka? Itu taring bohongan bukan?"

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin, dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari jari pemuda manis itu. "Tunggu disini."

Sungmin mendongak, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku hanya akan membeli minum. Kau butuh itu bukan?" Sungmin tidak menjawab. Sekedip mata Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. Sungmin kembali mengganga. Ia menempuk pipinya keras. "Ini sungguhan?"

Dan sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah kembali di hadapannya dengan sekaleng minuman dingin. "Ini."

Sungmin mengerjap tidak percaya. Ya, ini sungguhan batinnya.

Sungmin meminum minuman itu, dan ya minuman itu sangat membantunya. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi kau benar vampir?"

"Hm."

Dari kereta gantung itu, mereka bisa melihat Gerhana bulan yang tengah berlangsung, bulan tampak lebih besar dari biasanya dan berwarna merah.

"Apa setiap malam kau selalu berubah jadi vampir?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Aku akan seperti ini saat aku minum-" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin.

"Darah?" sambung Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ya."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau," Sungmin sungkan untuk mengatakan perubahan Kyuhyun. Namun pemuda tinggi itu mengerti maksud Sungmin.

"Aku begini karena itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk Gerhana bulan dihadapan mereka. "Saat Gerhana bulan, aku dan vampir lainnya akan berubah ke wujud asli sampai gerhana bulan selesai." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. "Apa kau takut padaku sekarang?"

"Anio."

"Kenapa? Bisa saja aku menggigitmu dan memimun darahmu. Lagi pula aromamu sangat lezat."

Sungmin menatp Kyuhyun datar. "Tapi ternyata sudah 15 menit kita disini, aku masih hidup dan kau belum menggigit dan meminum darahku bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa hingga gigi taringnya terlihat. "Kau benar."

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak mengerti. Di film, bukankah vampir itu sensitif dengan sinar matahari tapi kau tidak."

"Itu karena aku vampir hybrida."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku lahir dari ayah seorang vampir dan ibu seorang manusia. Intinya aku half vampir half human. Itu kenapa aku bisa beraktifitas di bawah sinar matahari, suhu tubuhku hangat, jantungku berdetak, aku bisa makan-makanan manusia pada umumnya. Tapi walau aku makan-makanan manusia. Aku hanya bisa menyerap nutrisi dari darah."

"Apa jika berdekatan dengan manusia kau akan merasa terganggu? Maksudku, darah manusia."

"Tidak, aku half human ingat?"

"Lalu bagaimana kau minum darah?"

"Well, aku punya stock kantung darah dirumah."

"Kau membeli kantung darah?" Sungmin menatao Kyuhyun penasaran. "Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku mencurinya bukan. Begini-begini, aku vampir hybrida terhormat."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Ia kembali bertanya. "Apa kau pernah meminum darah langsung dari manusia?"

"Hm, pernah."

"Bagaimana rasanya? dari pada meminum dari kantung darah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Kau bercanda?" Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Itu seperti kau memakan sup labu kesukaanmu."

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya malu, ia mencuri pandang wajah Kyuhyun. Walau dalam keadaan vampir mode on. Kyuhyun malah semakin tampan.

"Apa jika kau menggigit manusia, manusia itu akan berubah jadi vampir?"

"Tidak. Yang bisa melakukan itu hanya vampir keturunan darah murni. Tapi manusia juga tidak semua berhasil jadi vampir, mereka harus melawan racun vampir di tubuhnya."

"Jika tidak?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Kau kembali pada Tuhan."

"Aish." Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah. Kembali pada Tuhan sama dengan mati. Dasar vampir tampan, rutuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Tadinya ia sudah khawatir jika Sungmin akan ketakutan melihatnya seperti ini.

"Bisa kah kau mengigitku?" bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin terkejut. Tawanya langsung berhenti. Ia menuntut penjelasan pada Sungmin. "Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya digigit." Sungmin mengigit bibirnya.

"Walau aku bisa menahan godaan meminum darah langsung. Tapi jika kau terus menggodaku, aku bisa tergoda juga."

"Aku siap!"

Kyuhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bagaimana Sungmin begitu siap? Padahal dia hanya bercanda mengatakan itu.

"Shireo!"

"Ah, WAE?"

"Tidak."

"Harus, harus, harus, harus, harus, harus."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menjitak kepala pemuda manis itu. "Ayo, aku sudah siap. Cepatttttttt!" teriak Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aish!"

Sreet!

Kyuhyun menyambar jari Sungmin yang tadi terluka dan mengulum jari itu. Sungmin bisa merasakan tancapan kecil dari taring Kyuhyun dijarinya dan Sungmin bisa merasakan darahnya mulai terserap.

"Sudah!" Kyuhyun melempar tangan Sungmin. Ia melirik pemuda manis itu. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah vampir selalu menggigit di leher?"

"Tidak perlu di leher, di pergelangan tangan dan di jari pun bisa!" sewot Kyuhyun. Ia tidak habis pikir.

Street!

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat Sungmin sudah meletakkan kepalanya di leher pemuda manis itu. "Yak!" Kyuhyun hendak meloloskan kepalanya namun Sungmin menekan kepalanya begitu kuat.

Hal yang mudah sebenarnya untuk lepas dari pitingan Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tidak melakukan itu, ia tidak ingin melukai Sungmin salah-salah, tangan Sungmin bisa patah.

"Ayo cepat gigit. Jika tidak aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini." Kata Sungmin.

"Rasanya aku ingin melemparmu dari kereta gantung ini." dengus Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jadi sekarang gigit saja leherku."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia membuka mulutnya. Hawa panas dari goa mulut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bergidig, ia menutup matanya apalagi saat ini lidah Kyuhyun mengecap lehernya dan...

Tap!

Kyuhyun menanjapkan taringnya.

"Akh, Kyu~" tanpa sadar Sungmin malah mendesah.

oOo

"Akh, Kyu~"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menutup mulutnya mendengar desahan itu. "Aku yakin dia sedang bermimpi this and that denganmu." Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Apa kalian pernah melakukannya?"

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya seakan memukul Donghae. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Daebak, bagaimana bisa dia tidur di kelas yang ramai ini?" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Dan mendesah, jangan lupakan itu." Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"Sungmin-ah, hey." Kyuhyun menepuk pipi gembil Sungmin pelan. "Hey. Bangun." Ujarnya lembut.

Sungmin terusik. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjap, melihat sekitarnya lalu menatap Eunhyuk, Donghae dan terakhir menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyu?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Sungmin lagi yang sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya. "Bangun kau tukang tidur."

"Sakitt," cicitnya. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Jadi itu hanya mimpi?" gumamnya.

Eunhyuk mendekat pada Sungmin. "Jadi, apa yang kau impikan eoh? Bercinta dengan Kyuhyun."

"Yak!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Kenapa Donghae dan Eunhyuk bisa berbicara itu dengan mudah? Tidak tahu apa, mukanya sudah memerah. Ia jadi berpikir macam-macam. "Sudah-sudah, ayo kita pulang. Jam bebas ini, lebih baik kita hang out ke game center." Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Sungmin dan hendak menariknya.

"Sebentar. Nyawaku belum berkumpul ish." Sungmin cemberut. Terpaksa Kyuhyun kembali duduk dihadapan Sungmin. "Uh, Kyuhyun di dalam mimpi terlihat keren dan manis."

Kyuhyun mendengar gumam Sungmin. "Maaf mengecewakan, pacarmu ini yang berada di dunia nyata memang seperti ini adanya." Kyuhyun mendengus, merajuk.

Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Ia masih di buai oleh mimpinya tadi. Poor Kyu.

"Jadi kau bermimpi apa?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Vampir."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan. "Hm, dan vampir itu, Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk menebak.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat. "Iya. Jadi ceritanya. Saat kita di Namsan Tower untuk melihat Gerhana bulan. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang. Lalu aku mencarinya, dan aku menemukannya di kereta gantung. Aku mengejutkannya, dia malah berteriak. Karena Kyuhyun terus berteriak aku membalikkan tubuhnya dan saat itu aku terkejut." Sungmin mengeluarkan ekpresi yang sama seperti di dalam mimpinya. "Kyuhyun adalah vampir."

"A-ah, terus?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin malas.

"Iya, Kyuhyun lalu bilang jika dia vampir hybrida. Half vampir half human. Lalu dia bercerita bla bla bla tenang ini itu. Lalu dia mengigit jariku dan leherku."

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae.

"Lalu aku terbangun." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Aku merasa ada yang janggal." Katanya. Tiga pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya membalas tatapan Sungmin. "Kau bilang aku mengigit jarimu dan lehermu?" Sungmin mengganguk.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau melakukan itu!"

"Benarkah? Bukan kah itu karena kau yang memaksa."

Binggo!

Sungmin menutup mulut. Dari Ekpresi itu Kyuhyun tahu jika ia benar, padahal ia hanya menebak. "Tentu saja aku benar. Saat itu juga, kau memaksaku untuk menciummu. Padahal aku ingin menciummu di tempat yang sudah aku siapkan. Karena aku tidak mau kau marah jadi aku menciummu saat itu."

"Ooohh..." seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Lagian kau tidak inisiatif sendiri. Harus aku yang memancingnya."

"Aku kan menghargaimu. Sayang. Aku mencintaimu tulus tidak dengan hasrat seperti itu. Bentuk cinta itu bukan hanya harus ciuman bibir kan? "

Cup!

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan kecupannya di dahi Sungmin. "Aku lebih memlih mencium kening untuk menunjukan cintaku." Katanya. "Ya oke bibir, sesekali sih." tambah Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin memerah total. "Kyu~~" cicit Sungmin.

Dan Eunhyuk serta Donghae menatap jengah pasangan dihadapan mereka. "Ayo kita pulang." Donghae berdiri dan menarik Eunhyuk untuk pergi.

"Sebentar." Eunhyuk menoleh, ia memutar matanya melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih saling bertatapan penuh cinta sembari tersenyum malu-malu. Sok, polos cibir Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Kita jadi ke Lunar Eclipse festival nanti malam tidak?" tanyanya.

"Oke. Kita bertemu disana." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pada Eunhyuk.

"Huh, pasangan menyebalkan." Gerutu Eunhyuk.

oOo

"Woh disini pemandangannya bagus juga." Kyuhyun menatap Gerhana Bulan Supermoon itu penuh kagum. Setelah berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung lain lalu mendapatkan tempat untuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sungmin lantas langsung menariknya lagi dan jadilah mereka disini. Di kereta gantung.

Sedangkan Sungmin sedari tadi lebih memilih menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Ia sangat menyukai warna mata Kyuhyun saat ini. Merah.

Ya ampun, Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun menjemputnya tadi. Kyuhyun memakan pakaian casual seperti biasa namun yang membedakannya adalah Kyuhyun memakai softlens warna merah. Ia bilang, ingin menyenangkan kekasihnya yang masih berada di alam mimpi bersama Kyuhyun si vampir. Entah Kyuhyun mendapat ide dari mana hingga dengan rela memakai softlens untuk menyenangkannya.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum mengingatnya. Kyuhyun berlipat-lipat lebih manis dari pada Kyuhyun di dalam mimpinya. Sungmin tertawa dalam hati, padahal ia bermimpi tentang orang yang sama.

Cup!

Kyuhyun terdiam saat pipinya mendapat kecupan. Ia menoleh pada Sungmin. Kekasihnya itu tersenyum sangatttt manis. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Ia mencium dahi Sungmin cukup lama. "Kembali kasih." Ucapnya. "Jadi siapa yang lebih keren?"

Sungmin merangkul leher Kyuhyun. "Kau, tentu saja." Walau sudah tahu akan jawaban itu Kyuhyun tetap tersipu malu. "Kau melakukan ini untukku." Kata Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menggantikan kenangan si vampir dalam mimpimu dengan vampir versiku sendiri."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tuan vampir, bisa kah kau menggigitku?"

Kyuhyun menganga. "Ah, jadi seperti itu kau memintanya dalam mimpi? huwaaa."

Sungmin tertawa tanpa dosa. "Kau mau menggigit leherku tidak? Ini." Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya hinga mengekspos lehernya yang putih. "Aku sudah siap." Lirih Sungmin yang jujur saja membangkitkan hasrat Kyuhyun.

"Kau menggodaku."

Sungmin cekikikan. "Memang."

"Dengar ya. Pertama, disini tempat umum. Kedua, disini sepi. Ketika, aku bisa saja memperkosamu jika kau terus menggodaku seperti itu."

"Selama itu kau aku tidak apa-apa. Malahan aku ingin menyerahkan semuanya yang ada pada diriku padamu."

Kyuhyun pusing dengan ucapan Sungmin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Dasar kau, srigala berbulu kelinci."

Kyuhyun berdiri. "Disini berbahaya. Ayo kita kembali kesana."

Sungmin tergelak. Pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba melompat ke punggung Kyuhyun. "Gendong."

"Haish. Tidak sadar body." Kyuhyun membenarkan letak tubuh Sungmin di punggungnya agar nyaman. Sungmin sendiri masih cekikikan. Ia melingkari leher Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya mengecup pipi pemuda itu lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Tuan Vampir."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menoleh kesamping hingga berhadapan dengan wajah Sungmin.

Cup!

Satu kecupan Kyuhyun daratkan di bibir plum kekasihnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan srigala berbulu kelinci."

.

.

.

END

.

.

Haii chingudeul. Happy KyuMin Day.

Lama gak bertemu ya, apa kabar semuanya? Sehat-sehatkan? Masih adakah Kyumin Shiper disini?

Jujur aja, aku punya banyak stok ide untuk ff, tapi aku takut sudah gak ada peminat untuk FF KyuMin, alhasil aku akan tulis FF (jika mood) untuk bacan sendiri. XD tapi itu tergantung sih LOL (kayak ada yang minat aja hiks)

Sedih sih, makin kesini banyak yang udah meninggalkan Uri Lovely OTP. Hah, syudahlah. Aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian masih bertahan dan aku juga gak menyalahkan mereka yang leave. Itu hak masing-masing piss cinta damai chingu. ^^

Oh ya FF ini adalah FF projek lomba memeriahkan Kyumin day. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga aku nulis ff genre fantasi hihihi.

Projek ini terdiri dari 3 tema. Yang pertama 'Lunar Eclipse' dilaksakan pada tanggal 13-26 Juli 2017

Yang kedua 'Gift' pada tanggal 27-9 Agustus 2017-07

Yang terakhir 'Raining Spell for Love' pada tanggal 10-23 Agustus 2017

Jadi mohon dukungannya ya teman-teman semua dengan cara tulis di kotak review. Aku mohon banget karena di ffn tidak bisa di vote jadi aku mengandalkan dukungan lewat review.

Dan terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca FF ini dan FF aku yang lainnya. Terima kasih banyak.

Sekian dariku, ketemu lagi di thema selanjutnya yang akan aku post nanti.

See youuu all... keep healty semuanya...

Saranghae.


End file.
